elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Health (Skyrim)
Health represents the total amount of damage an entity can take before dying. Referred to as Hit Points (HP) in most games, it is vitally important to keep track of the health score. Should the health pool reach zero or below, the entity is dead. Essential characters cannot be killed, so they become incapacitated when their health reaches zero or below. After a short while, their health rejuvenates, allowing them to resume their previous function. Regeneration In Skyrim, Health normally automatically regenerates at a percentage of your maximum health per second. Health regenerates slower while in combat (0.49%) and faster outside combat (0.70%). This means that a high maximum health will increase the overall amount of health regained per second. For example, a character with 100 hit points will regain 0.7 hit points per second, while a character with 400 hit points will regain 2.8 hit points per second. Other factors that can affect regeneration include: *Vampires do not regenerate in sunlight. *Werewolves in Beast Form do not regenerate unless using the Ring of the Hunt *Enchanted items and potions can increase regeneration rate. *The Lady Stone increases health and Stamina regeneration rate by 25%. Mechanics Health may increase with each level gained, when certain items are equipped, and if certain spells or potions are currently active. Non-player entities have Health equivalent to their level and items. Health can be restored through magic, consumption of potions, beverages, and food, or by leveling up. Fast traveling and waiting fully restores health, except for Vampires during the day, barring regeneration bonuses. Base health The base Health stat value is 100 points for all races/characters. Whenever the player levels up and accesses the skill menu, they will be prompted to increase either magicka, health or stamina by 10 points. If every single level up is upgraded towards Health, the final value will be 900 points. *As of patch 1.9, the level cap has been removed, and therefore one is able to gain unlimited health. Items Items innately possessing the Fortify Health enchantment: *Enchanted Ring *The Gauldur Amulet *Gauldur Amulet Fragment *Amulet of Arkay Trivia *Activating a Shrine of Arkay will increase health by 25 points for eight hours. *It is possible to have only 5 points of health. This happens when the player has attained several health debuffs and has not upgraded their health through level ups, enchanting or potions. These are listed as: **Neloth's Health Boost (When it has been reversed from getting wet) -25Hp **Weakened Soul (Attained if you choose to be soul trapped when entering the Soul Cairn on the Dawnguard side) -45Hp **Sanguinare Vampiris (the disease which progresses to vampirism) -25Hp **The dagger Keening, when equipped before Arniel's Endeavor is completed, reduces health by a further 5 points. If all of these are combined, player dies after equipping it. Bugs * After finishing the Main Quest, the Dragonborn may be able to jump off the Throat of the World and "survive." The Dragonborn will die, but they will bend down in a way essential characters do when killed. In the corner it simply says "This character cannot fight anymore." See also *Magicka (Skyrim) *Stamina (Skyrim) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * de:Gesundheit (Skyrim) es:Salud (Skyrim) it:Salute (Skyrim) ja:Health (Skyrim) pl:Zdrowie (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Gameplay